Summer in the Muggle World
by SisterBear
Summary: Hermione invites Ron to stay at her house over the summer! Will there be love in the air or will fights and disaster strike? What about her family?RWHG little bit of HPGW First Fic, Second Try. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK Everyone! I'm restarting this story! I had gotten to the point where I wrote myself into a corner and now I'm starting it all over. This time, it will be even better then before! I had to change a couple character's names for "personal" reasons and I'm just re-writing everything from Chapter 1 to Chapter 7. Then, from there, I'll keep writing! So I really hope you enjoy this! Sorry to all of you who have read this from the beginning but you will have to start over so that everything makes sense to you.

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful character JK has invented. Although, at times I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Ron was laying on his bed staring at this orange slanted ceiling thinking back to this morning when he received an owl from Hermione. He'd read the letter so many times in the last twenty minutes he could practically recite it. Hermione's neat scrawl said:

Dear Ron,  
Hey! How have you been?

You know, I've been thinking a lot lately and I was wondering if, instead if me coming up to the Burrow as I usually do, you would like to come and spend the summer at my house? I think it would be really cool if you could come up here. You'd get to meet my family, we could do a lot of fun things, and I could show you what it's like to live in the Muggle world! (I know your dad will be thrilled to hear about it when you get back!) Oh Yeah! If you come, you'll get to eat some of the greatest food on earth (and lots of it) cooked by my mother. So, think about it and owl me back with your answer.  
Your Friend,  
Hermione

Ron had been fantasizing about it all morning. He came to his conclusion a while ago and he decided that it would be pretty cool to spend the summer with Hermione. So, he took out some parchment and wrote, in his neatest handwriting (which wasn't very neat at all), back to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,  
Wow! It would be great to spend the summer with you! That'll be really cool!

When do you want me there? Let me know.

Your Friend,

Ron

"Pig! Come over here!" he yelled out for his overexcited owl. Pig flew into the room flying around the ceiling in excitement of sending out another letter. Pig flew around Ron's head energetically while Ron swung his arms everywhere trying to catch him. "Pig, you stupid fur ball of a comet get down here!" Pig landed on top of the ceiling fan where Ron couldn't reach and shook his head maniacally saying, "No I won't come down!"

"AAARRRGGG! GINNY!" Ginny ran into the room.

"Ron, you're going to have to wait a minute!" Ginny yelled form the bathroom.

"GINNY!" he yelled even louder the second time around.

"What is it Ron? What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked sounding exasperated. Her hair was dripping wet and her light pink fuzzy bathrobe was tied on sloppily.

"I have to send this letter to Hermione and this STUPID BIRD" he yelled more to Pig than to Ginny, "won't cooperate!"

"Geez, Ron!" She exclaimed obviously annoyed. "You couldn't have waited until I was done fixing myself up?"

"No! You're a girl! You take hours to 'fix yourself up'!"

"Whatever. You're going to have to pay dearly for interrupting me though!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get Pig down for me please."

"Come here, My Little Piggy Poo! Come here! Who is the sweetest little Piggy in the whole wide world?" Ginny started cooing to Pig. Pig flew down slowly, unsure because Ron was standing next to Ginny glaring murderously at him. He landed in Ginny's hand. "Give me the letter, Ron." She said to him softly so that she didn't scare Pig. Ron grudgingly handed over the letter.

"Here." He huffed. Ginny took the letter and tied it around Pig's foot without any trouble.

"Ok, My Little Piggy Poo, you're going to take thins to Hermione. Right? Good Boy!" Ginny handed Pig an owl treat and the bird took off in flight.

"See!" she sighed. "If you just treat him nicely he won't give you any problems!" she huffed off to go finish primping herself. Ron plopped down on his bed and cursed the owl that was called Pig. Then, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

A/N: I hope you all like this fan fic a lot more the second time around. When you review would you mind telling me if I've made any improvements or stuff you would like to see? I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks! I would also like to thank all of you who had reviewed this the first time. I know reviewing can be annoying sometimes but please review again so I know that you guys are still with me.

Acknowledgements:

Chapter 1

Mist Emoun Tains, LiLy MaLfOy13, Rubber-duckiesofdoom

Chapter 2

Uniform Disorder or kwndnl, El Permanente, Sabine Strohem-Moss or jalisco-psyche, centaur219, Mist Emoun Tains, sballLuvr5, JediPirateElfyDude

Chapter 3

Mist Emoun Tains, JediPirateElfyDude, El Permanente, BuckNC, lavender919, angelps7, Rubber-duckiesofdoom

Chapter 4

honey-gurl808, Tanja88, Mist Emoun Tains, El Permanente, Rubber-duckiesofdoom

Chapter 5

honey-gurl808, SimplyStunning, LuHh, lora, JediPirateElfyDude, Mist Emoun Tains, Seasonings, american-born-confused-desi, theunluckymagician, sballLuvr5, KrazieKim522, Rubber-duckiesofdoom

Chapter 6

Mist Emoun Tains, KrazieKim522, sballLuvr5, The Muse Sway, Ron'sgoddess, XxTruLuvIs4everXX, JediPirateElfyDude, puppypower6755, luckyducky8200, Marauder Angel, Rubber-duckiesofdoom, never-again8642

Chapter 7

Mist Emoun Tains, Rubber-duckiesofdoom, skygazer007, sballLuvr5, catrina, Taylor, kme

SisterBear


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK for those of you who reviewed (see acknowledgements after chapter) thank you! I hope anyone else who has read the story will stat reviewing. For any of my original readers (if you're reading) I hope your enjoying the improvements that I'm making to this story. So here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter! But I can dream. Right?

Chapter 2

Hermione was lying on her bed staring at her deep blue ceiling waiting for Ron's reply. She was sitting there just thinking about what they would do, where they would go, and what they would see. While she was thinking she slipped off into a peaceful slumber.

TAP! TAPTAPTAPTAP! TAP!

She jolted up from her nap feeling very confused. 'What happened? What was that?' She thought. She looked around the room and saw Pig perched on the window flowerbed. She quickly ran to the window, threw it open and let Pig inside. "PIG!" She yelled happy to see Ron's owl at her window. She took the letter from Pig's foot and gave him a few owl treats from the bowl she kept in her bedroom. She read the letter very quickly. "YES!" she shouted. "Hermione, what is it?" her mother called from downstairs. She ran down the stairs and read to her mother Ron's reply. "That's wonderful Hermione! Why don't you just him to find out when is best for him to come?"

"Mum, he's a wizard. He doesn't have a..."Hermione started, then she remembered the event that had happened between Ron and Mr. Dursley in their third year, with a mischievous smile on her face she said. "OK. I'll call him." She ran to the phone and dialed Ron's phone number. She laughed as she remembered the fear in his voice that he had once he called Hermione to tell her what happened.

BRIIIING!

BRIIIING!

BRIIIING!

Mr. Weasley ran to the phone. "Um... HELLO!" he shouted into the phone.

Hermione quickly moved the phone away from her ear. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. This is Hermione.

"WHY, HELLO, HERMIONE. HOW ARE YOU?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley, but you really don't have to shout. I can hear you just fine if you talk normally."

"You can?"  
"Yes, I can hear you just fine."

"Oh I suppose you can."

"Could I please speak to Ron?"

"Yes, of course, Hermione. Just hold on one second." Mr. Weasley held the phone away from his ear, so as not to yell in Hermione's ear again. "RON! GET OVER HERE!" Ron came bounding down the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You have a fellytone call. Don't scream just talk normally. You don't have to yell because Hermione can hear you just fine when you talk normally even though she's miles away!" Mr. Weasley rambled. "Aren't Muggles fascinating?" He walked away in amazement mumbling about "Fascinating Muggles" and very proud of himself for learning something new.

"Uh, ok. Hello?"

"Hi, Ron, It's Hermione."

"Hey! Am I using a fellytone?"

"No, Ron, but you are using a telephone." She said with a laugh

"Yeah, that's what I said a fellytone!"

"Never mind, listen, Ron, When can you come to my house? My mom says you can come as soon as you're ready."

"Um... could I come the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, can you Floo over here?"

"Yeah, Sure!"

"Well, I have to go start getting ready. See you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" With that, Hermione started straitening up the house and Ron once again when into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Acknowledgements:

captian jacks grl- thanks! I hope you'll continue to read!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You know, as readers, you guys are really good at making an author feel good. One whole review! Thanks! Guys this is kind of disappointing! Don't you authors out there like it when people review your stories? If you send me the name of your story (and it's Harry Potter with the R/Hr pairing) I will definitely read it and review! Can't you guys do the same for me? Gosh, why am I even saying "you guys" I don't even know if anyone is reading! As far as I know, none of my original readers are reading again! Am I that boring of an author? Oh well. Just read the story, if any one will. And please review, if any one reads. Hope you (if you're reading) enjoy it.

Disclaimer: "There's nothing like owning Harry Potter. There's nothing like owning Harry Potter. There's nothing like owning Harry Potter." Click, click, click "Did it work?" (J.K.'s voice magnified) "NO I STILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ALL THE MONEY THAT COMES WITH IT! HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA" "dang. Well, at least I tried."

The next day, Hermione was frantic trying to get everything ready for Ron to come. "Dad! I just mopped the floor. Wipe your feet on the mat! UGH!"

"Hermione, you're beginning to sound like your mother when Grandmama's coming!" He said with a snicker in his voice. "What's going on?"

"Dad, Ron's coming over tomorrow and the house can't be a mess!"

"Ohhh. Ron's coming over tomorrow, huh? You want _everything _to be perfect."

"Oh, Dad, stop it now! Just please wipe up the mess that you made."

"Fine, Fine, fine."

Meanwhile, at Ron's house…

"MUM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SWIM SHORTS?"

"Ron, dear, don't yell. I can here you just fine. Yes, I have seen them. They're being dried right now. They'll be done in 2 minutes."

"Thanks, mum."

Five minutes later…

"MUM! TELL GINNY TO GIVE BACK MY CHUDLEY CANNONS SWEATSHIRT!"

"MUM! HE SAID I COULD WEAR IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Dears, please do stop yelling. Ginny give Ron back his sweatshirt."

"But…but…"

"NOW!"

"Yes, mum."

That's pretty much how everything went that day. But, finally, the day came.

"Oh my gosh! Ron's coming today. Ron's coming today! YES! RON'S COMING TODAY!"

"Hermione, it's 7:00 in the morning. Keep your voice down!" Her father complained from the

"Sorry, Daddy." She ran down the stairs to make sure everything was ready. "Let's see here. Nothing left lying around, no messes, no food wrappings of any kind, kitchen's clean, guest room's clean, bathroom, my room, dinning room, and computer room's clean. Everything's in order. Now, to pick out an outfit." She ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She looked everywhere and eventually picked out a nice pair of blue jeans with a pastel colored shirt with flowers and little randomly placed rhinestones. She grabbed a comfy royal blue sweatshirt and put that on too. She then ran down stairs and started getting out the ingredients for chocolate-chip cookies for she and Ron to eat later.

It was now around 11:00 am and the cookies had just been taken out of the oven. She was about to put the cookies on to a cooling rack when she heard FWOOSH! "AHHH!" THUMP! BOOM! "Oh my gosh! What was that?" Hermione screamed out of surprise. "Ow. Just me 'Mione." Ron grunted from the living room.

"Ron! You're here!" She ran into the living room as Ron was pushing himself of the light beige carpet. "RON! OH MY GOSH, RON! YOU'RE HERE!" Once he was up she pulled him into a tight bear hug that almost squeezed all the air out of him. "I missed you sooo much. I'm so glad you're here! I've been up since 7:00 this morning waiting for you and now you're here!" She backed away from Ron and took a deep breath. Having said all that in one breath, she needed it.

"I missed you too, Mione!" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I'm just so excited that you're here! It's been so long and I've missed you so much. I'm just really glad you're here, Ron."

"I'm glad to see you too, Hermione." They gave each other another hug, but this time, it didn't almost kill Ron.

"Oh, Ron, I just finished making some chocolate-chip cookies if you want…some." Ron had speed by her so fast she couldn't even finished the sentence. She rolled her eyes, sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Ron stuffing his mouth with a fresh-out-of-the-oven cookie. She got out two glasses and poured some milk into them. "Here, Ron." She said with another sigh. "'ANK 'OO" he said "Sure, Ron. Save some for later, and for me!" he laughed. "And don't talk with you're mouth full" she added.

"So where are you're parents?" he asked after he swallowed the rest of his cookie.

"They're at work. They'll be back later. And speaking of my parents, there's some things you need to know for when they get home."

"Uhh… OK."

"First my dad. He's extremely paranoid. He has this big thing about boys and me. He doesn't want me to 'grow up' I should say. Lets just say he'll be trying to keep his eye one you, but don't let him creep you out. He stares at any guy friend I have. He always gives me a hard time when it comes to my guy friends. He won't hurt you or anything. He'll just try to scare you."

"Okay… what about your mum?"

"She's cool. She'll accept you as part of the family. Don't worry. She'll love you."

"Ok…"

"One last thing you may need to know. My-" Hermione was cut off. The door unlocked and her mum opened the door. "Oh… uh… hi, mum. What are you doing home so early?"

AN: Ok. I hope you guys liked it. I don't even know if anyone any one is reading this story but… look just please review.

SisterBear

Acknowledgement:

Frasier15- Thank you!

Thank you sooo much for reviewing!


End file.
